Toa:Wojna Domowa-Akcja Gry
Distros-Budzisz się.Leżysz na ziemi,na wybrzeżu Rzeki Lawy. Masz zawrot głowy. Z trudem wstajesz do pozycji siedzącej i odwracasz głowę w drugim kierunku i widzisz małe domki. Podchodzi do ciebie pewien Matoranin Ognia. Mówi: "Nareszcie się obudziłeś! Wszystko w porządku?". Takeonan-Budzisz się. Wstajesz do pozycji siedzącej. Z trudem rozglądasz się,gdyż masz zawroty głowy. Za plecami widzisz różnego typu uprawiane rośliny. Po nich wnioskujesz,że znajdujesz się w ogrodzie. Patrzysz w prawo. Widzisz bramę,i strzegącego jej Matoranina. Gdy spojrzałeś w lewo,zobaczyłeś jedynie beczki. Znów patrzysz w prawo-za bramą znajdują się Matoranie,zajęci swoimi pracami.Widzisz w oddali domek. Votsar-Budzisz się. Próbujesz się rozejrzeć,lecz zasłaniasz oczy,gdyż nie przyzwyczaiłeś się jeszcze do światła. Po chwili jednak wstajesz do pozycji siedzącej i rozglądasz się. Ból głowy skutecznie ci w tym przeszkadza,jednak dajesz radę. Okazuje się,że to znajdujące się tu kamienie świetlne oświetlają to pomieszczenie.Jeśli można to nazwać pomieszczeniem-po skalaktytach,skalagmitach i skalagnatach rozpoznajesz,że jesteś w jaskini. Patrzysz w prawo-widzisz otwór w ścianie,którego strzeżą dwaj Matoranie.Po lewej widzisz jedynie Matoranina,uderzającego kilofem w ziemię. Tak pochłonął się pracą,że nie zauważył,iż się obudziłeś. Próbujesz rozpoznać jakiś objekt po drugiej stronie otworu. Ledwo dostrzegasz kamienne domki. Pytam jednego z Matoran, co to za miejsce. Takeonan Pytam Matoran-Strażników, gdzie jestem. Votsar odpowiadam, że jako tako, poczym wstaje i sprawdzam swój sprzęt, by sprawdzić czy coś mam poza migreną. poczym mówie sam do siebie w myslach. takie to mam szczęście. Distros _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Distros-Matoranin odetchnął,ale kiedy zauważył,iż przeszukujesz się.Wtedy obudził się,ściągnął plecak i podał go tobie,mówiąc:"Antorch kazał mi dać to tobie,kiedy się obudzisz. Martwił się o ciebie." W plecaku znajduje się twoje wyposażenie,nie ma w nim jedynie broni. Takeonan-Z trudem wstajesz i idziesz w kierunku bramy.Widzisz jak przez mgłę i jesteś ledwo przytomny.Po chwili upadasz.Od uderzenia o ziemię uratował cię Matoranin-Strażnik. Mówi:"Dobrze,że się obudziłeś!".Zadajesz swoje pytanie,na które on odpowiada:"Jesteś w Ogrodzie Botanicznym,w głównej bazie Klanu Powietrza. Oxige nakazał mi dać ten plecak tobie." Wyciągasz rękę i bierzesz plecak,a po chwili do niego zaglądasz. Widzisz tutaj swoje wyposażenie,oprócz broni. Votsar-Podchodzisz z trudem do Matoran-strażników i po chwili potykasz się.Jednak nie upadasz,gdyż instynktownie twoja dłoń złapała się skalagnatu.Matoranie przerywają wartę,aby ci pomóc. Pytasz się ich,gdzie jesteś. Odpowiadają:"To miejsce to Jaskinia Sejsmiczna,baza Klanu Ziemi.Widzisz tamten plecak,przy ścianie groty?Terrem kazał nam ci go przynieść.Możesz już go wziąść!" Wstaję, po czym idę w stronę plecaka. Gdy już przy nim jestem zabieram go i zakładam po czym pytam pracującego Matoranina czy mogę wziąść jeden z kamieni świetlnych. Sprawdzam zawartość plecaka i zauważam, że wszystko włącznie z bronią się tam znajduje. Wyjmuję broń i zakładam ją sobie na odpowiednie miejsca. Votsar Dziękuję Matoranu-Strażnikowi i pytam, kim jest Oxige. Takeonan wyjmuje z plecaka wszystko co potrzebne i mówię: mam trzy pytania koleś: -one: gdzie ja jestem? -two: gdzie znajdę broń? i -three: kim jest ten Antchorn? Distros _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar-(w plecaku broni nie ma).Pracujący Matoranin dopiero teraz cię zauważył.Najwidoczniej ucieszył się na twój widok. Kiedy zadajesz pytanie,ten kiwa głową i wykopuje jeden z kamieni świetlnych oraz podaje go tobie. Takeonan-Matoranin odpowiada:"Oxige to Turaga i lider tej bazy klanu powietrza.Jego domek znajduje się za tą bramą."Strażnik otwiera bramę i mówi "Idź do niego. Czeka na ciebie." Distros- Matoranin Ognia odpowiada "Znajdujesz się właśnie na wybrzeżu Rzeki Lawy,gdzie znajduje się baza Klanu Ognia.Antorch jest Turagą Ognia i naszym liderem.A co do broni-sam Antorch ci ją da." Dziękuję mu, po czym chowam Kamień świetlny i wychodzę z tunelu. Następnie pytam strażników, kim jest Terrem. Votsar Idę przez bramę i docieram do Oxige. Takeonan _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar- odpowiadają:"Terrem to Turaga Ziemi,nasz lider. Chciał cię po obudzeniu zobaczyć.Mieszka w tamtym kamiennym domku." Takeonan-'''Wchodzisz do domu Oxige'a.Ten zajęty jest płukaniem rośliń.Słyszy kroki i odwraca się.Nosi Szlachetną Kanohi Miru. Cieszy się na twój widok. Uradowany mówi:"Nie spodziewałem się,że w końcu wstaniesz. Cieszę się,że jednak wstałeś." Wchodzę do kamiennego domku Votsar Mówię do Oxige'a: "Mam dwa pytania. Pierwsze: dlaczego tutaj jestem; drugie: czy mam jakieś zadanie." '''Takeonan _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar-Wchodzisz do kamiennej kopuły,będącej domem Terrema.Turaga zajęty był studiowaniem map kopalni,ale kiedy usłyszał krok odwrócił się i zdziwił. Po chwili powiedział:"Obudziłeś się! Już się bałem,że nie wstaniesz.Mam nadzieję,że wszystko w porządku. Każdy cieszy się,że sie obudziłeś." Dziękuję za to co powiedział o cieszeniu się, po czym pytam, gdzie mogę znaleźć uzbrojenie. Votsar _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar-Terrem podaje ci twoje uzbrojenie. Po chwili mówi:"Jak każdy żołnierz w naszym klanie musisz wybrać klasę,do której należyć będziesz." Klasy---->Toa:Wojna Domowa Chciałbym być inżynierem. Votsar _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar- Terrem mówi: "Od tej pory jesteś specjalistą od naprawy. To dobrze. Mam dla ciebie pierwsze zadanie. Klan Ognia ma pewne więzienie,ukryte w górach wulkanicznych. Chcę,byś razem z niewielkim oddziałem dotarł tam,uwolnił więźniów z naszego klanu i zniszczcył budynek. Oddział czeka na ciebie przy Gukko. Pamiętaj-Pod żadnym pozorem nikt nie może was zauważyc i włączyć alarm! Teraz idź! Powodzenia!"- Takeonan-Oxige mówi :"Jak każdy członek Klanu Powietrza musisz walczyć przeciwko innym klanom. Co do twojego drugiego pytania-owszem,mam. W jednej z jaskiń Klanu Ziemi znajdują się złoża Protodermis. Członkowie tego klanu będą mieli nieskończone dostawy Protodermis do głównej bazy. Albo my będziemy kontrolować te żłoża,albo nikt! Przejmij je,albo zniszcz jeśli ci się nie uda. Teck przetransportuje cie tam. Czeka na ciebie na dworze. Powodzenia". Odpowiadam: "Na pewno wykonam to zadanie, dla chwały Klanu Powietrza. Jednak wykonanie tego zadania raczej mi się nie uda, jeżeli nie będę mieć broni." Takeonan Biorę broń, po czym żegnam się z Terremem. Wychodzę z kopuły i witam się z oddziałem. Wsiadam na Gukko i mówię innym, żeby też wsiedli. Następnie pytam, czy któryś z nich ma Hunę. Votsar _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar-Toa Ognia mówi:"Ja tak! Jestem Flome! Jeśli chcesz mogę ci ją dać!" Takeonan-Przed odejściem zatrzymuje cię Oxige :"Zanim odejdziesz musisz wybrać klasę,do której należeć będziesz." Klasy----->Toa:Wojna Domowa Świetnie. A jest wśród nas ktoś z klasą szpiega/zabójcy/zwiadowcy? Votsar Odpowiadam: "Chcę być żołnierzem!". Takeonan ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar-Flome jest z klasy szpiega, a Phantom zabójcy. Takeonan-Oxige mówi:Dobrze,a teraz ruszaj. Masz tu swoją broń.Powodzenia" Git. Flome, do ciebie należy najważniejsza część zadania. Jeszcze zanim zaczniemy omawiać plan, muszę spytać - ilu nas jest? Votsar Odchodzę. Takeonan _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar-Blastir,najprawdopodobniej szef oddziału,oznajmia "10 razem z tobą". Takeonan-Na dworze widzisz Matoranina z pojazdem (przypominającym nasz samochód terenowy,tylko mniejszy). Widocznie czekał na kogoś. Dobrze. Pomimo tego, że jesteśmy klanem Ziemi, akceptuję tutaj Toa Ognia. Przydasz się. Skoro jest nas dziesięciu, oznajmię wam plan - Flome, jako że jesteś szpiegiem, wnikniesz do bazy wroga. Jesteś Toa Ognia, więc nie musisz zmieniać koloru. Zrobisz to więc Phantomowi. Używając swego urządzenia dotkniesz nim jakiegoś Toa w Klanie Ognia. Następnie go ogłuszysz, zwiążesz i przyprowadzisz tutaj. i okryjesz mnie hologramem. Na wszelki wypadek pójdzie z nami Phantom, bo on ma klasę zabójcy, więc się ukryje na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał podnieść alarm. Wtedy Phantom go dogoni i zabije. Następnie gdzieś schowa i już. Czy ktoś ma wytrych? Jeśli tak, to Flome użyje go, aby wypuścić więźniów. Zostawi tam bombę i wrócicie. Gdy będziemy na odpowiedniej odległości, wybuchnę za pomocą tego przycisku bombę. Na wszelki wypadek mamy komunikatory. Jeśli będziecie mieć problem, powiedcie, to Blastir wyśle kogoś do pomocy. To plan. Jakieś pytania bądź sugestie co do poprawek? Votsar widzę wioskę ognia i idę tam zostawiając matoranina bez słowa. Distros _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar-Blastir mówi "Nasz agent oznajmia,iż Klan Ognia posiada dobrze ukrytą artylerię przeciwlotniczą. Mogą nas zestrzelić,a wtedy koniec zabawy." Distros-Gdy dochodzisz do wioski,Matoranie przerywają pracę,zaskoczeni twoim przybyciem. Widzisz w oddali pewien domek. Auć. W takim razie mamy dwie możliwości - albo wylądujemy nieco dalej od celu - w pobliskim mieście - albo będziemy manewrować, a któryś z nas będzie zestrzeliwał pociski lecące w nas - kto popiera który pomysł? I czy są jeszcze jakieś sugestie? Jeśli nie, to czekam na wynik. Votsar ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar-Flome podchodzi do ciebie i mówi:"Wiesz,mamy bardzo dobrego pilota.(pilot mówi "E tam...") Możemy zrobić tak,aby oni myśleli,że nas zestrzelili,wtedy nie będą się tym przejmować. To co?". OK. Kto jest za pomysłem Flome'a Votsar ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar-Wszyscy z entuzjazmem podnoszą rękę. Jeden z Matoran z oddziału,Terrion,zniecierpliwiony pyta się,kiedy ruszacie. Już, już, lecimy. Masz możliwość dzielenia się mocą Huny? Możnaby w ten sposób ukryć się, a oni myśleliby, że to zwykły Gukko. Jeśli nie, pójdę spytać Terrema, gdzie mogę dostać dla nas Huny. Votsar _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar-Terrion po raz kolejny się odzywa:"Niestety,kiedy Wojna się rozpoczęła,Klan Powietrza i Ziemi dołączył do swojej armii ptaki Gukko. Będą mogli się domyślić,że ptak należy do jednego z tych klanów. Nie ważne,jakiego,i tak nas zestrzelą. To co,ruszamy?" Szlag. No, trudno. Ruszamy! - powiedziałem Votsar _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Votsar-Lecicie. Powoli zbliżacie się do bazy Klanu Ognia. Placówka więzienna znajduje się na górze z płaskim szczytem,otoczona innymi górami,jest bardzo dobrze chroniona. Z daleka widzisz działa artylerskie i Matoran,obsługujących je. Nagle jeden z nich was zauważa i nakazuje innym strzelać. Wkrótce tysiące pocisków Zamor zaczęło lecieć w waszą stronę. Pilot pyta się ciebie,czy już "spasć". _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Wow, ale te ich działa "ukryte" są. No nieważne. Tak, masz nas spaść. Votsar